dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth
Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth is the Ice Destructor faced on Eldris. Lore The forensic and ingenious Crogenitor Crinnus was always fascinated by how life was able to evolve on Eldris, despite its extremely hot climate. In fact, Crinnus opted to make Eldris' climate more friendly to life, the result being the so-called "Core Freezer", a complex array of machinery designed to cool down Eldris' core to make the surface more habitable. The Core Freezer, however, had some unsuspected consequences. The energy had to be emitted somewhere, so that the effect would be noticeable. As a result, the equatorial region of Eldris melted down and created the infamous Belt of Fire. Despite that the project was deemed a success, as study of newly transfected lifeforms shipped to Eldris began. Crinnus was utmost dissatisfied with the Core Freezer. He sought to establish special heat transfer units located in Eldris' orbit to radiate the heat out of the core area. The idea however, was deemed to be too radical by other Crogenitors and rejected under the judgement of being "redundant". Embittered and furious at his comrades, Crinnus began to plot a more drastic solution to his problems. He secretly snuck to Eldris and made vast modifications to evolving species. This change was meant to enable latent icegenetic powers, that lay dormant in the species' genes. In case that it wouldn't work, he cooperated with Crogenitor Talaam, who promised to grant him the possibility to remake Eldris the way he liked. When he realized, that his experiments did not work, he joined Talaam in his research. This cooperation was one of the factors that ended in the downfall of the Ulozc Galaxy. Crinnus was transfected into a giant behemoth of ice, granting him a full arsenal of icegentic powers. Through expelling of micro-particles bereft of thermal energy, he could freeze his opponents in an instant. He could create giant icicles from the ground, impaling his enemies. Though stained by bloodbaths, Crinnus still maniacally believes, that he can change Eldris, no matter his actions. Abilities *Basic Attack "Frigid Slash": Slashes with his claws. The swipe can hit multiple heroes in range. He has a chance to inflict Frostbite on the Heroes attacked. *Ability #1 "Freezing Wave": Releases a wave of ice energy in a cone, freezing all Heroes hit for a short while. *Ability #2 "Spawn Snow Crawlers": Spawns Snow Crawlers, which attack Heroes stubbornly. *Ability #3 "Glacial Riptide": Slams the ground, causing icicles to successively erupt from the ground, spreading outwards. (Invasion & Apocalypse Only) *Ability #4 "Ice Shower": Calls down a meteor shower of ice shards, damaging Heroes hit. (Apocalypse Only) Download Files Strategy HELIX Speech Destructor Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth. His body since transfection has kept a surface temperature near to absolute zero, enabling him to withstand the scorching heat of Eldris. Entrance The air starts to rapidly cool down, creating a mist of frozen particles. An ice blocks falls down onto the pit, shattering itself and dispersing the mist. In the middle of the blast, Crinnus stands tall, roaring at the Hero/-es. Battle In battle, Crinnus will do anything to disable and kill opposing Heroes. His Ability Kit is centered around that goal. Debilitating is increased as even his Basic Attack has a chance to inflict a debuff. He will usually alternate between his Freezing Wave and Frigid Slash. In addition he will spawn Snow Crawlers to relentlessly attack the Heroes. On Invasion, he gains the Glacial Riptide Ability, which allows him to disrupt attacks for a very short time. If he uses Glacial Riptide at the right moment, the burst can hit your hero every time. In Apocalypse, Crinnus becomes a map-controlling boss with the help of Ice Shower. There are no warning signs on where the icicles will fall, giving very little time to react. Heroes who can keep their distance or outright tank Crinnus' damage are ideal. Evachelor, Unok, Fedrol and Sarima are good on the first part. Fedrol's Desert Shrimps would distract either Crinnus or the Snow Crawlers and his Sand Trap will slow every enemy significantly. Evachelor, due to his extreme mobility can evade practically every attack. Unok is a relativaely fast hero, but he is made especially for the role of the sharpshooter, making him efficient as long as he stays out of Crinnus' reach. Sarima's Spell of Light will blind all enemies in a very large radius and this works on Crinnus as well. In addition, her Photon Catcher Passive will be of great use. Zebin, Tever and Krimm would be especially good for tanking damage as long as they have some healer behind to patch them up in case they'd be too low. Death When Crinnus dies, he stumbles backwards a bit, reeling from the blast, which took his life. His body starts to rapidly melt and crystallize, slowly making him fall apart, piece by piece. When his state reaches critical, ice energy explodes from his inside, shattering the Destructor, spreading his icy innards throughout the area, while the mask lands down on the surface. Gallery File:Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth (Onslaught).png|'Onslaught' Variant File:Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth (Invasion).png|'Invasion' Variant File:Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth (Apocalypse).png|'Apocalypse' Variant File:Snow Crawler portrait.png|Snow Crawler (Spawn) Trivia *Crinnus' mask was not made from masks of any Destructors. *Invasion Crinnus has Magnos' feet. *Apocalypse Crinnus has Blitz's/Krel's feet. *Crinnus' posture was inspired by Starscream or rather his Transforers: Prime incarnation. *According to the lore, it was Crinnus who proposed installing the Core Freezer into Eldris. *According to the lore as well, it's said that Crinnus was behind the mass transfections of Eldrisian species. The plan didn't work out as he'd hoped, but from what can be glanced at from Hero and Enemy lores, one can deduce that their genetic modifications originated from Crinnus' experiments. Category:Enemies Category:Eldris Category:Ice Category:Destructors Category:Bosses Category:Darkspore